Warriors: Evil Uprising
by Supreme.Empress.DragonGirl
Summary: Takes place between NP and PT. Evil is coming towards the new forest...and this time, all four clans are at risk. But with rivalries becoming fiercer and fiercer, will any cat survive when danger comes to destroy them?
1. Prologue

**SS0301: Welcome to my first Warriors fanfic!**

**FS: Not your first, actually. Just the first you wrote down.**

**SS_0301_: ... Uh huh. Notice the numbers at the end of my name? I'M NOT A CAT.And I brought you here to do the disclaimer.**

**GS: Can't I do a disclaimer?**

**SS0301: No! We've already been through this! You get to do it NEXT chapter! Do you understand the word next?**

**GS: But how come--**

**SS0301: If you don't stop complaining, it won't be until next LEAFBARE!**

**GS: Oh. I'll shut up now.**

**FS: Hey, it's not his fault he's impatient.**

**SS0301: Well he could try to be less so. But then, I'm sure it's not his fault he's so STUBBORN, either.**

**GS: What do you mean? I'm not stubborn!**

**FS: Yes you are. coughSilverstreamcough**

**SS0301: Agh! Firestar, just do the disclaimer!**

**FS: I'm the Clan leader here!**

**SS0301: And I'm the author!**

**FS: Fine. Sandstorm0301 doesn't own me or Graystripe or any of the other characters in this story. Except the ones she made up.**

Prologue

He was laying on something hard and flat. _Where in the forest are there rocks like these? _he wondered. _It's as level as a Thunderpath. _He was dimly alarmed, and sniffed the air. There was no stench like the Thunderpath, but the air reeked of Twolegs.

Something firm and bizarrely shaped pulled his mouth open. He struggled weakly, but pain coursed through his entire body, and he had no choice but to lay still as something cold and rounded was forced into his mouth. Some sort of liquid, about the consistency of mud and tasting like nothing he'd ever tasted before, poured onto his tongue. He swallowed weakly. He was in Twolegplace! But what had happened? How had he gotten here? A battle...had there been a battle? He thought there must have been. He had to get out of here, get back to ThunderClan! Bluestar--was she hurt?

No...not ThunderClan. He still had to escape Twolegplace, but he would not return to ThunderClan.

It all came back to him then, in a rush of memories. His eyes opened slightly, just enough that he saw a blinding sliver of light. He could hear the chatter of Twolegs above him.

He _would _get out. And then...

This would be paid for in blood.

**SS0301: That was...short.**

**FS: Yes, it was. I think that must be the shortest chapter I've ever seen.**

**GS: I agree. That was pitiful.**

**SS: Oh, you two are just being picky. Your chapter was fine.**

**SS0301: Thanks. And it was only the prologue, so the others will be lots longer.**

**FS: I think we took more space arguing than for the story.**

**SS0301: Well, if we didn't keep arguing, that wouldn't be the case!**


	2. Chapter 1

**SS0301: We're back!**

**GS: Already? Great! Do I get to do the disclaimer now?**

**SS0301: Only if you stop interrupting me.**

**GS: Oh, okay.**

**FS: Ignore him. Except when he does the disclaimer.**

**SS0301: Thank you, oh mighty Firestar, for that oh-so-helpful tip I already knew. **

**FS: You're welcome.**

**GS: Actually, I think that was sarcasm.**

**FS: Yes, but I'm going to pretend it wasn't.**

**SS0301: You must be the dumbest leader in all five Clans, Firestar. Or else the most narcissistic. **

**GS: Hey! Hey! Can I do the disclaimer now?**

**SS0301: Fine. Go ahead.**

**GS: Great! Now, Sandstorm0301 does not own me or Firestar or any of the other cats, or the forest or the Clans or anything she didn't make up. Which she hasn't done...yet.**

**SS0301: THANK you, Graystripe! Now, I command thee: Read, and enjoy!**

**GS: What if I don't enjoy it?**

**SS0301: The READER, you dumb cat!**

**GS: Oh, them. Right. Can I claw their eyes out if they don't enjoy it?**

**SS0301: NO!**

Chapter One

Firestar shivered in the chilly breeze. Leaf-fall was here. Already, the leaves at the end of the branches were turning red and gold. Early morning sunlight streamed over the treetops and made his pelt glow like fire.

Graystripe, his deputy and best friend, padded across the clearing. "Morning, Firestar," he called. "Have you seen Sandstorm yet?"

Firestar shook his head. "Not yet." He stretched and yawned, and then added, "But I think I'll go see her now."

"Mind if I come, too?" mewled Graystripe uncertainly.

Firestar laughed. "Of course you can, silly. Have you seen the kits yet?"

"I was too scared of Cinderpelt," admitted Graystripe.

Firestar purred in amusement and gave his friend a lick on the shoulder. "She won't bite you with her teeth _or_ her tongue if I'm there." He bounded across the clearing towards the nursery. Graystripe followed.

"Hello, Firestar," purred Sandstorm as he entered.

"How are you?" asked Firestar anxiously. "Are you alright? Are Squirrelkit and Leafkit both doing well?"

"I think you're doing worse than I am," teased Sandstorm. "You'll worry yourself to pieces!"

Firestar laughed; if Sandstorm could tease, then she must be okay. "Well, it's be a shame if I fell to pieces," he retorted. "I'd never see these lovely young kits get to be as lovely as their mother."

Cinderpelt limped into the nursery. "I hope you aren't disturbing Sandstorm's rest," she said severely, but there was a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Never," said Firestar with mock graveness. "I was making sure that no one could disturb her rest, in fact."

"Good," purred Cinderpelt. "Are you alright, Sandstorm? Not too tired? Need anything?"

"I feel as if I've become an elder," said Sandstorm in a teasingly cross voice. "Firepaw, go get me so fresh-kill!"

"That's taking it too far," said Firestar, growling playfully, but he bounded over to the pile of fresh-kill and grabbed a fat mouse. He took it to the nursery and dropped it on the ground in front of Sandstorm. She nodded gratefully and lowered her head to eat it.

"So, are their names decided for sure?" asked Graystripe. "Leafkit and Squirrelkit?"

"Yes," said Firestar. "Do you think they're good names?"

"Of course they are," said Graystripe.

"But, of course, you'd say that anyways," meowed Cinderpelt, only half joking.

"As deputy, I think it's my duty," said Graystripe with a laugh.

Sandstorm yawned. "Of course you do," she murmured sleepily.

"Oh, get out, you two," scolded Cinderpelt good-naturedly. "Go on, shoo!" Firestar licked Sandstorm's head and then left the nursery.

"I'd better go organize today's patrols," said Graystripe. "I'll see you later."

"See you," agreed Firepaw. "Maybe if we get a break later we can go hunting together." Since he'd become leader, he'd barely had time to spend with Graystripe.

"Depends if you can finish all your leaderly duties, I suppose," joked Graystripe, before bounding off to organize the patrols.

Firestar shivered again, and wondered what he should do. He didn't think he had any "leaderly duties" to attend to right now, if Graystripe was organizing patrols. He didn't have an apprentice, and as far as he knew he wasn't on a patrol. but he felt like he should be doing _something,_ so he went to visit Cinderpelt.

The medicine cat was still in the nursery, but Sandstorm was asleep. "Back already, Firestar?" asked Cinderpelt softly. "Sandstorm's not going to disappear into thin air, you know."

"Have Starclan spoken to you recently?" asked Firestar, suddenly anxious.

Cinderpelt hesitated, and finally murmured, "The past reawakened, a warrior arisen. Beware the one who haunts you through the eyes of another."

Firestar shivered, and this time it wasn't from the cold. "But Tigerstar's dead."

"I know," said Cinderpelt, frowning. "I don't know what it means."

"Neither do I," said Firestar, but whatever the prophecy meant, he would have to be ready when it came.

**SS0301: So, did you like it?**

**FS: No.**

**SS0301: I wasn't asking you. And why didn't you like it?**

**FS: You made me freaking out about Sandstorm.**

**SS: Are you trying to deny that you did act like that?**

**FS: I didn't!**

**SS0301: Right. Well, read and review, please! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**SS0301: We're baaaaaaaack!**

**SS: And with the most chilling chapter yet!**

**GS: OOOoooOOOooo!!**

**SS0301: . . . Riiiiiiiiiight.**

**SS: Sandstorm0301 does not own Warriors, me, Graystripe, Firestar, or the mysterious nameless cat who stars in this chapter. However, the warrior ancestors in this chapter are her creation.**

**GS: GREAT STARCLAN!**

**SS and SS0301: . . . Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight.**

**SS0301: Read and enjoy!**

**GS: What if--**

**SS0301: NOT AGAIN!!**

He opened his eyes. He was not in the Twoleg nest, but in a forest he had never seen. The woods were cloaked in shadow, and eyes gleamed between the trees.

"Who are you?" he growled, unsheathing his claws. "Show yourselves!"

From out of the shadows came a cat, a dark tabby tom with golden eyes. "We are rogues and we are outcasts. We are fighters and we are warriors. We are Clan cats and we are loners. We are one, and we are many."

A black she-cat with tawny paws and tail-tip padded forwards. "We follow the code, though it is not your code. We follow the code of tooth and claw. We follow the code of fang and talon. We follow the code of blood and fear and death. We follow the code of defending ourselves and the little we have to fight for, whatever the cost."

A third cat approached, a small dark gray she-cat with one ear tattered and the other torn, and the marks of many battles on her face and sides. "We mean battle and we mean fear. We mean death and we mean blood. We mean fierceness and we mean terror."

One more cat leaped forwards, a massive jet-furred tom. "We are those who were once FearClan."

"FearClan..." He could not suppress a shudder, half fear and half excitement. "Are you the warrior ancestors of this...FearClan?"

"Our descendants are all that is left of it, this is so," said the tom.

"So you have the power..."

"To grant lives, this is so."

He grinned. "You are like my StarClan?"

"This is so." The warrior paused. "But we are your ancestors, as well."

He did a double take. "How can this be?" But he believed it. "One of your cats came to our forest, a loner, and joined a Clan. ThunnderClan?"

"This is so," said the black tom, sounding pleased. But a shadow crossed his face. "But she was not the only FearClan cat to travel to your forest.

His eyes widened. He took in the sight of the old warrior, and then his gaze flickered to the small tabby warrior. Small and jet-black...a shiver ran down his spine as he realized the truth. "Scourge was one of your descendants."

"This is so," confirmed the tabby she-cat grimly.

"Was," repeated the black warrior firmly. "He is no longer."

So. His enemy had been killed. Sweet revenge, if not carried out by his own claws.

"I am Deathbringer, from Bringer of Death to his Enemies," said the black tom. "This is my mate, Smokeclaw, from Claw that Hides in the Smoke. My tabby warrior is Bloodtooth, from Tooth that is Red with Enemy's Blood, and my deputy, Goldshadow, from Shadow Against Golden Sunlight."

A golden-furred she-cat stepped forwards. "I am Lifesinger, from She Who Sings Life to her Kin," she murmured. She must have been a medicine cat.

"We lived in this forest, far from your home," said Deathbringer. "But now our own home is claimed by the Twolegs. What remains of FearClan is just a few cats, trying to cling to our code. They must be brought together by a strong leader. Will you be that leader?"

He raised his eyes to meet Deathbringer's. "I will."

"Then I appoint you leader. You will be Fearstrike, from He Who Strikes Fear Into Hearts."

"Fearstrike," he hissed with pride. "Thank you, Deathbringer."

But the FearClan cats were fading away, vanishing slowly like stars in the light of dawn. "You must regain your strength," said Deathbringer. "Stay with the Twolegs until you are strong again, and then come for the last of FearClan..."

And the forest was empty, but Fearstrike—_what a name!--_did not wake. He walked forwards slowly, scenting the air. It had a very different smell from his home forest, but he could smell cats. Not many of them, but enough to be the remnants of FearClan. He crept forwards, through the undergrowth, and saw them.

There was a camp, hidden in a small ravine beneath tangles of thorns. He padded along the edge and down to the camp's entrance, then passed like a ghost through the wall of briars. Though he didn't know them, here he could scent individual cats. His eyes scanned the camp. One dark warrior stood by the edge of the ravine, speaking to a she-cat who looked much like Goldshadow. The tom was large, and looked dangerous. Muscles rippled beneath his pelt, and his long claws were unsheathed. the she-cat was smaller and sleeker, but no less strong. There was fear masked in her golden eyes.

As he scanned the camp, he saw a golden tabby she-cat standing beneath a growth of ferns. His eyes locked with hers, and she looked surprised. She must be the medicine cat, if she could see him and no other could.

He padded across the clearing to speak with her. "I am Fearstrike, from He Who Strikes Fear Into Hearts. I have spoken to the FearClan ancestors, and they have asked me to help you."

"To lead us?" asked the medicine cat. "We are in need of a leader."

"Yes," said Fearstrike. "But not here. Wait for your own ancestors to give you a sign, for I do not know in which direction my own home lies."

"I will wait," said the she-cat, and darkness covered the forest.

His eyes opened to see the glaring lights of the Twoleg nest. He bit back a snarl and remembered Deathbringer's words: _"Stay with the Twolegs until you are strong again..."_

As the loud noises and senseless yowling of the Twolegs dragged him up from sleep, he focused on that. He had just one thought fixed in his mind.

_I will wait._


End file.
